


Another Lover of Chocolate

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: You should do an imagine where one day you bump into Gabriel and he finds out you're also a trickster.Warnings: Lots of ChocolateWord Count: 1367Author: Gwen





	Another Lover of Chocolate

Children screamed past you as observed the crowds on a warm spring day. Teenagers held hands as they entered and exited the stores along the main road of Hershey’s Chocolate World. The perfect place for someone like you. Chocolate and people to mess with. The combination was too good to be true and made you thankful each day.   
In your own hands you had a bunch of chocolates, ranging in size and flavors. The current one you were chewing and had partly covering your face was probably your favorite. The taste oozed into each of your taste buds with each simple movement of your jaw.   
Above one of the stores the clock’s little hand moved, signaling the start of the chocolate tour ride. With a quick wink of the eye you stood in line between a lonely golden haired man and a family of four. Both of the kids giggled at your appearance as the parents sent you disapproving glances.You turned around from them, hiding your snap as the mess was cleared from your face and your chocolates put in a safe place for the time being.  
The line moved mechanically as people loaded up into chocolate dropped shaped carts that would take you around the factory to view the process. Since the man in front and you were both loners you got your own cart together. You sat in the back while he was in front and waited until everyone else was good to go.  
Right before the carts started moving, the man spoke up to one of the helpers at the ride. “Where’s the free samples?” You suppressed a laugh at his eagerness. Apparently the help thought so too and smiled, saying that it would be at the end. “Seriously?”  
“Have a good tour, sir.” She waved, walking away as the carts began to move along the track.  
“Just great.” The man muttered, folding his arms across his chest.   
“You know if you wanted chocolate there is a gigantic store just down the ways.” You said, leaned against the top of his seat.  
“But they’re special samples.” He pouted, turning around to face you.   
You smiled at his distress, taking in his melty caramel eyes and soft lips. “Then I guess you’re stuck. Huh?”  
His pouted lips faded as a small smile appeared. “I suppose. But, a good place to get stuck.”  
“Can’t argue there.” Your eyes wandered around, taking in what the voice in the microphone was saying. “You know, for how much chocolate they produce...this place should be made out of it.”  
“I don’t know. Might not be here then.” Together you shared a laugh, but were silenced as people in other carts gave you looks. “Gosh, tough crowd?”  
“You haven’t seen the half of it.” You sighed, but smiled at the memory of the early morning prank on a teenager you pulled.   
“They call me Gabriel by the way.” He offered, stretching his hand out to shake.  
You took it with a strong grip. “(Y/N).” He swirled around in his seat so he could talk to you more. “What do you call yourself then? If everyone calls you Gabriel?”  
He thought for a moment, his forehead creased. “Gabriel’s fine. I just...I haven’t used that name in a long time.”   
“What are you called now?” You rested your chin on the top of his seat. “What do you want to be called?”  
“Loki.” He almost seemed saddened by his choice, but his face quickly hid any doubt.  
The name of course caught your attention as you straighten your back. “The trickster?”  
“Trickster. God. Handsome devil. Really all the same.”   
“Well then Loki, wanna steal all the free samples before heading to the chocolate store? I grabbed some good stuff earlier, but it’s all gone now.”   
“Sure thing, cupcake.” He smiled at you as the ride finally came to an end. “Finally.” 

So, you didn’t end up taking all the chocolate samples as there were too many to fit in all of your pockets, but you did end up with enough to satisfy some desire. This Gabriel/Loki character though was a real trooper even though he didn’t seem to want to share his stolen chocolate, not that you could blame him.   
The Hershey store made you feel like you were the chocolate inside of the tin foil wrapping paper. Chrome colored everything filled the room with a pyramidal shaped ceiling in the very center of the place. You both bobbed and weaved through the crowd with you leading the way. At one point you wanted to just transport yourself, but you couldn’t with company in tow.   
Yet through it all the man who called himself Loki kept track of you. He looked pleased at your promise of chocolate as his eyes scanned the various displays.   
“See something you like?” You joked as you found him again after getting your chocolate.  
“A whole lot of stuff.” He licked his lips.  
“Just gonna stare or you gonna pay for something?”   
He looked over at what you were holding in both of your arms. “What you got there?”  
“Oh you know, little of this and little of that. Just the general good stuff.”  
“Isn’t it a bit heavy to carry?”  
“Nah, but I think I will go pay for this. Try to hurry up princess.” You smirked, leaving him.

After stuffing down your newly boughted good, although you did hide some away for later, you both took a ride on the trolley. It was a long ride with sweet treats to make the tour less of a boring experience. Yet, instead of paying attention you felt yourself drawn to this Loki character who sat next to you.  
There was a very good chance he was a trickster like you, but without real proof you weren’t going to blow your cover. Plus, even as a nice guy as he was, this was your territory. You figured you were the only smart one who actually decided to settle in a place like this with chocolate every day of every week. Any other trickster was just an idiot.   
Gabriel leaned over, whispering in your ear. “Want a kiss?”  
You let out a scoff, tilting away from him with your arms crossed. “You know we only just met.”  
At seeing your reaction, Loki retracted, slightly blushing to himself. “Oh, no. I mean do you want a kiss chocolate.” He reached into his pocket, pulling a few out. “Here.” You opened your hand and took it from him. “It’s been fun….today I mean. Never thought I’d meet someone else like me.” His eyes bore into yours as he spoke with sincerity.   
“Another chocolate lover? I’m pretty sure that’s one-hundred percent of the park.”   
“No.” He spoke in a low voice. “I think you know what I mean.”  
“Really now? Do I?” You arched an eyebrow, challenging him. “Cause you seem like any other guy I’ve met before.”  
“Really? You’ve met other tricksters before?”   
You coughed on your kisses chocolate at being caught. “How’d you know?” You asked once you finished swallowing.  
“No one human can eat that much chocolate.” He turned to face you in his seat.   
You shrugged, smiling. “Guilty.”  
“I like the location though.” His eyes gazed around the trolley, stopping a moment at the tour guide.   
“Oh yeah. Just based off of the three big rules of real estate….location, location, location.”   
“Mind if I stay with you for a little while?” He wasn’t looking at you as he asked.  
You were silent a moment, thinking it over. You’re trickster nature told you to beat him out of there and fight for your little slice of heaven that you had found, but then something told you different. You could see the sadness in his eyes even though he hid it very well and he had the look of a lost boy in search for a home.   
He turned towards you, waiting for an answer and then you finally knew what to say. “I don’t share chocolate though.” His face lit up at your words, giving you a small quick hug. “So, Loki.” You said after being released from his grip. “Where to next?”


End file.
